1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to optical touch control systems, and more particularly to optical touch control systems with a reduced thickness or volume.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an optical touch control system, touch control operations are identified by image sensors detecting interception of optical paths.
Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, a conventional optical touch control system 1 comprises a monitor 10, a reflector 20, an image processor 30, and two image detection modules 40.
As shown in FIG. 1A, the reflector 20 surrounds the monitor 10. Here, the reflector 20 may be composed of a retro-reflective material for reflecting back incident light along an incident route.
The image detection modules 40 are adjacent to the monitor 10 and oppose each other. Here, as shown in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, each image detection module 40 comprises a casing 41, a circuit board 42, an image sensor 43, a filter 44, a plurality of focusing lenses 45, and a light source 46. The casing 41 covers the image sensor 43, filter 44, focusing lenses 45, and light source 46. The image sensor 43 is disposed on the circuit board 42 and is electrically connected to the image processor 30 through the circuit board 42. The filter 44 is disposed between the image sensor 43 and the focusing lenses 45.
During operation of the optical touch control system 1, incident light output from the light source 46 is reflected back by the reflector 20 along the incident route of the incident light and is received by the image sensor 43 sequentially through the focusing lenses 45 and filter 44. Here, by the image sensor 43 detecting interception of an optical path in any position on the monitor 10, identification of touch control can be obtained.
Nevertheless, as shown in FIG. 1B, as both of the circuit board 42 and image sensor 43 of each image detection module 40 are perpendicular to the top surface of the monitor 10, the height of the entire optical touch control system 1 in a Y direction (i.e. the thickness of the entire optical touch control system 1) can hardly be reduced, significantly limiting development for further thinning the entire optical touch control system 1.